The Members
The Leather Cloaks are a new outfit but in their short time they have caused some havoc. These are the members of the new gang in the Bream. Mounted Mounted Leathercloaks are entitled to double shares according to Cid’s Agreements. Cid The gray-bearded leader of the Leathercloaks, Cid is a cunning old hunter with enough good sense to keep the Leathercloaks from killing each other. From the Agreements that keep them from murdering each other, to the hidden base he set up on the outskirts of the Imperial highway, to the “leather share” he secrets away from every take, he looks always to the future. Yet many of his brothers have grown impatient with his careful, cautious banditry, and if this next score doesn’t turn out, it could spell trouble for the old bandit Nathan Ellis A former Kingsman who led a rarely-discussed mutiny against his commanders, Nathan is regarded by many as the second-in-command of the Leathercloaks. Since returning from the southern Bream with a pair of demonic weapons, many agree that he is also the most terrifying. Tristan Tristan followed Nathan during the Kingsman mutiny and joined the Leathercloaks alongside him. Most consider him to be the most honorable Leathercloak, as he tends to keep his word and doesn’t care for mindless slaughter when a good threat will get the job done. Bos Anderveldt This pistol-toting druid is universally considered the most powerful spellcaster in the 'Cloaks. Though none of his peers understand the full extent of his powers, all are familiar with his signature entangle spell, which has proven useful time and time again for stopping marks in their tracks. Nobu The Harrower--a fortune teller who uses cards and black magic to tell men when they’re going to die. Neither human nor elf nor anything else familiar to the mostly human bandit gang, many of the rookies consider Nobu more of a spirit than a man. “He doesn’t just steal money,” according to one recruit, “he steals faces. He steals souls.” Theodore Ingress Graham A renegade gnome alchemist, “Ted” spends most of his time behind the scenes, perfecting his mixtures and helping to fence and identify the oddities that the ‘Cloaks claim from their marks. His bombs, though not the most subtle weapon in the Leathercloak arsenal, are a valuable source of artillery during the big scores. Akiros Ismort Reputedly the "best sword in the Leathercloaks," Akiros was the first new recruit to swear by Cid’s Agreements, and also the first to complain about them. This greedy, cutthroat Imperial is impatient for a big payoff, and he’s been on Cid’s bad side ever since he killed a pair of unarmed travellers during a minor shakedown. Reinhardt Tristan and Nobu found this treacherous gunslinger in the court of Baron Edmond, the Bastard of the Bream. A tall, gangly man, the Bream seems to cling to his leathers no matter how much time the ‘Cloaks spend in the forest. Though a new recruit, he stole a horse as soon as he joined, and the others seem to regard him with envy and open mistrust. Walter An old friend of Tristan’s since before the Kingsman mutiny, Walter is a middle-aged rifleman and skilled tracker. He is the newest mounted recruit, and like Reinhardt, is disliked by the unmounted. Yet while Reinhardt is infamous, Walter is often dismissed as naive due to his honest and simple nature. Robin` One of the newest recruits in the Leathercloaks and one with a fiery temper. She helped the Leathercloaks take down some jinn merchants for some magical items but was captured in the process. Although she can cast fire from her hands hot enough to scorch metal and melt flesh her true scary point is when she pretends to be helpless for a mark. When this happens the others know check their swords because all hell is about to break loose. Unmounted Forced to accept half shares for their work, unmounted Leathercloaks are universally interested in “mounting up.” For some, that means saving their coin until they can buy a horse of their own--for others, that means salivating when a lone rider comes galloping down the highway. Otto Otto is a mean piece of leather found shaking down travelers in the southern Bream. He is never found without his loyal hound Rhaka, who looks to be part mountain wolf and part royal hunting hound. Rowdy, boisterous, and prone to a devastating temper, he’s one of the most fearsome men without a horse. The Manticore Boys Grinder. Knucklehead. Firebelly. Carrot. Vomit. These five recruits sought the Leathercloaks out at the Manticore’s Tail with stolen swords and a mind for profit. Grinder tends to speak for them, but that’s mostly because he speaks the most. Knucklehead’s the dumb one, but that might just be because Grinder says he is. Firebelly’s a real fat-ass, but he gets kind of scary when he’s pressing someone up against the bar and telling them not to ask any gods-damned questions. Carrot & Vomit are rarely referred to without the ampersand, and man, those bastards can drink. Grinder’s full of bad ideas, but one that seems to hold some merit was to take “trade names” when joining the ‘Cloaks. He’s encouraged others to do the same.